Yo ho! Yo ho! A Pirate’s Life For Me!
by 22K
Summary: UA. O que acontece quando um dos maiores piratas dos sete mares encontra no seu navio uma intrusa? E se ela quiser começar a mandar demais? Adicione dois amigos piratas e terá Yo ho! Yo ho! A Pirate’s Life For Me!
1. Trailler

**Yo ho! Yo ho! A Pirate's Life For Me! **

_**Há muitos e muitos anos atrás, no conturbado Mar Maroto... **_

'- Marujo! Estão atacando o navio, faça alguma coisa!

'- Não, capitão Potter, é só essa embarcação aqui ao lado.

'- O Black Marmeid está nos atacando? A nós?

'- Não, senhor, capitão. Está apenas mandando mensagens amarradas em bolas de canhão...

'- Eu sabia que eu devia ter ensinado Sirius a mandar sinais de fumaça...

_**Três capitães de navios piratas dominavam as águas, absolutos... **_

'- Calma aí, quem saqueou a nau daquele mané do Colombo?- pergunta o capitão do Black Marmeid.

'- Eu!- respondem todos.

'- Mas eu saqueei duas vezes, uma na ida e outra quando voltou.- o capitão do Jolly Rockers se gaba.

'- Ele também tentou se safar com vocês dizendo que podia dar a melhor informação de todos os tempos?- pergunta o dono do Wolf's Navy.

'- Claro. Quase pareceu que ele acreditava mesmo que a Terra é redonda.- todos parecerem refletir por um momento. Depois se encararam e riram.

_**Mas com um pequeno imprevisto... **_

'- Quem é você?- exigiu o capitão do Jolly Rockers.

'- Isso pergunto eu.- respondeu arrogantemente uma jovem.

'- Sou Tiago...

'- Ah, deve ser um marujo sujo... Pelo menos cheira como um...

_**MUITA coisa mudará, drasticamente! **_

'- EU sou o capitão desse navio, EU decido onde meus marujos podem ou não entrar!- disse o rapaz bloqueando a porta.

'- MasEU faço a comida, e seEU não entrar onde quiser, vão ter que voltar a comer o cozido do Ernie.- a moça respondeu, sem nem se mover.

_**E outras nem tanto... **_

'- E aquele tal de Gancho? "Maldito Peter Pan!".- riu-se um dos capitães.

'- E aquele cara da Moby Dicky? Pensa que engana todo mundo com a história que foi a baleia imaginária que lhe arrancou a perna!- lembrou o outro.

'- Eu tenho mesmo que ficar ouvindo isso?- se queixou a jovem, entediada. Os rapazes se entreolharam.

'- Quem quer fazer um concurso de arrotos?- o terceiro bateu três moedas na mesa.- Três de ouro que eu ganho!

* * *

Meu primeiro trailer! To com essa história em mente há tempos, mas só agora escrevi mesmo. Não se preocupem, só vou começar mesmo essa quando terminar a "O que você está fazendo aqui?". Espero reviews ein!

Beijão!


	2. Yo ho! Yo ho!

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**A JOVEM **andava apressadamente pelo convés.

Esperara pacientemente todos os homens deixarem o navio antes de sair do seu esconderijo. Já não agüentava mais ficar na dispensa sozinha, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Não, seu problema não era com os ratos, já havia se acostumado com eles. Havia animais muito mais nojentos andando sobre a Terra...

Dirigiu-se direto ao escritório do Capitão, sabia que precisaria de dinheiro, apesar de ainda não saber exatamente o que faria.

A porta estava trancada, como imaginava. Não pensou duas vezes: quebrou a janela de cristal e colocou a mão para dentro. Conseguiu alcançar a maçaneta, e a girou.

O aposento em que entrou era como um dos melhores quartos de um hotel caro. Lembrou-se de casa, mas não tinha tempo para isso na hora. Rapidamente avistou o cofre. O Capitão costumava mantê-lo bem à vista, para que todos que entrassem ali se dessem conta de estar perto de imensas riquezas. Mas separados delas por um segredo.

Sorte de ela ter sido tão enxerida, pois agora sabia que todos os cofres dos navios tinham um segredo universal. E sabia qual era esse segredo.

_9 – 14 – 7- 12 – 1 – 20 – 5 – 18 - 18 -1. Click._

Tão previsível e tão burro. Ficava chocada com a falta de criatividade dos cabeças de seu país. A senha que abria todos os cofres dos navios do reino era os números das letras do nome do país. Agora via porque era tão fácil saquear navios ingleses.

Com um gordo saco de moedas de ouro escondido na cintura do vestido, saiu sorrateiramente. Apesar de não haver ninguém no navio, não quis arriscar.

Só o que poderia estragar sua fuga era ser reconhecida.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**O JOVEM **entrou no bar e se sentiu imediatamente aquecido.

Tirou o grande chapéu e foi cumprimentar o dono, que estava atrás do balcão.

'- Tom! O que você me conta, companheiro?

'- Tiago! Há quanto tempo não aparece por aqui!- deu-lhe um abraço.- Não, não me conte: arranjou uma mulher que te amarrou?

'- Quem me dera, Tom, quem me dera esse fosse o motivo! A Marinha Inglesa não larga dos meus calcanhares. Já deixei quatro "barquinhos" em pedaços e ainda vêm atrás de mim. Não cansam de apanhar!

'- Eles merecem, certo? Malditos ingleses! Acham que são os donos do mundo... Sem ofensas, Tiago.

'- Ah, não se preocupe. Não sou mais _inglês_ – cuspiu no chão.- faz tempo! Sou filho do mar, amigo!- disse alegre.- E as noitadas daqui? Ainda são as mesmas?

'- Ou ainda melhores!

'- Um brinde a isso! Uma rodada naquela mesa por minha conta, sim?- apontou para onde estavam sentados dois homens, já parecendo estar na quinta rodada.

'- Com certeza!

Dirigiu-se até a mesa.

'- Yo ho, bulcaneiros cruéis e sanguinários!- cumprimentou levantando o copo.

'- Yo ho, Capitão!- responderam os dois.

'- Companheiros!- sentou e deu um grande gole, deixando cair boa parte da cerveja na roupa.- Sirius, seu Cão Sarnento! Remo, Lobo do Mar!- ergueu a caneca na direção de cada um.

'- Antes de mais nada, deixe-me contar as novidades!- Sirius Black quis falar.- Parece que o nosso amigo aqui foi fisgado!

'- É? E quem fisgou? O pescador do olho de vidro te confundiu com um peixão de novo, Aluado?

'- Não, cérebro de água viva! O coraçãozinho dele!- Sirius respondeu e abraçou o amigo pelos ombros.

'- Não diga! E quem é a infeliz?- Tiago perguntou.

Sirius começou a rir.

'- Foi naquela cidade, Kingstown.- Remo se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Tomou fôlego para contar, mas foi interrompido.

'- Não, não, não!- Sirius disse em meio a gargalhadas.- Sua narração tira totalmente a graça da história! Deixe que eu conte. Foi assim: ele foi invadir e saquear a cidade, com o Wolf's Navy. Eles entraram, tiraram alguns guardas do caminho. Cidade de gente rica, sabe como é: deixam tudo à vista porque acham que meia dúzia de guardinhas podem impedir tudo. Então... hahahahaha... então ele foi entrar num bar para roubar quem estivesse dentro!

Aluado revirou os olhos.

'- E... ?- Tiago perguntou.

'- E a mulher do dono pegou uma espada e foi tentar impedi-lo!

'- Aí ele lhe cortou o vestido, deixou-a quase nua e mandou-a ir para casa, certo?

'- Errado.- Pegou o braço de Remo.- Está vendo esse corte? Pois sim, foi ela. E agora não para de pensar e falar nela. Nize-Belle.

Todos fizeram uma careta ao ouvir o nome.

'- E qual o problema?- perguntou Tiago.- Volte lá e a leve consigo.

'- Digamos que ela não gosta muito de piratas.- Sirius respondeu.

'- Na verdade, abomina.- Remo completou, melancólico.

'- Uma vez, eu fui nessa cidade, nesse bar.- Sirius contou.- Quando viu a tatuagem no meu braço, me expulsou de lá a vassouradas.- mostrou uma tatuagem com o símbolo da Pirataria: a caveira e as espadas cruzadas embaixo.

----------------------------------

**A JOVEM **andava de cabeça baixa. Não sabia em que cidade estava, nem ao menos se ainda estava na Inglaterra. Não tinha noção de tempo de viagem a navio, nem de quanto tempo ficara escondida no porão de um.

Parada no meio da rua, viu todos os marinheiros ingleses entrarem em uma casa que com certeza era um bordel. A honrada Marinha Inglesa, como ela conhecia. Mais uma máscara que caía diante dos seus olhos.

Afastou-se dali. Tinha que achar um bar urgente, não comia desde que... desde que a comida do navio começara a estragar. E isso fazia muito tempo.

Chegando perto de um... como chamar? Estabelecimento. Sim, isso. Essa coisa que pretendia ser um bar. Já começava a salivar em pensar na comida decente com que se encheria.

E vocês sabem onde ela estava prestes a entrar?

Exatamente.

-------------------------

**O JOVEM** Capitão ria das tentativas de Black de fazer Aluado se animar.

'- JÁ SEI!- se todos no salão já não estivessem bêbados iriam olhar reprovadores para aquela mesa.- Eu conheço uma macumbeira.

'- Como é?- os outros dois quiseram saber mais.

'- Sabe quando aquela mulher louca não parava de me perseguir? Toda cidade em que eu ia, ela estava lá. Não importava eu contar as atrocidades que já cometi, ela gostava ainda mais.- passou-lhe um arrepio.- Então me contaram sobre essa macumbeira. É uma índia velha, que mora em uma ilha por ai.

'- E ela é boa?- Tiago perguntou.

'- Uma porcaria. Acha que tem poderes sobrenaturais. As mandingas que ela faz não adiantam nada. Mas ela tem bons conselhos.

'- Que conselho ela deu?

'- Mandou lhe falar que eu já tinha família. E cinco filhos. A louca nunca mais apareceu.

Fez-se silêncio por um momento.

'- Onde exatamente é essa ilha?- perguntou Aluado falando mais baixo e se aproximando.

'- Eu não sei exatamente... Na verdade, no dia em que encalhei lá havíamos acabado com todo o rum do navio. Navegávamos com a direção... incerta.

'- Sabe, você não devia navegar bêbado.- Tiago disse com o vigésimo copo frouxo na mão.

'- Sim, vou lembrar desse conselho tão logo queira levantar a âncora!- disse com tom de quem declara uma guerra.- Mas agora tenho um compromisso com um estabelecimento cheio de mulheres que não agüentam ficar uma semana me ver!

Bateu a caneca na mesa e saiu.

--------------------------------------

**A JOVEM** estava a uns cinqüenta metros daquilo que mais queria naquele momento. Comida. Estava tão entretida em chegar lá logo que nem viu quem vinha no sentido contrário ao seu. Resultado: esbarrão.

'- Oh, senhor, desculpe. Eu estava distraída...

'- Lorie! Você veio me procurar! Não precisava, eu já estava indo pro seu quarto!

'- Desculpe, mas você deve estar me confundindo com alguém...- fez uma careta por causa do cheiro de bebida que vinha dele.

'- Que feliz coincidência, então. Capitão Sirius Black, prazer.- estendeu a mão.- E a senhorita...

'- Ahn... Tootles.- ela lhe a mão e ele a beijou.

'- Deve ser nova por aqui, certo?- ela assentiu e ele continuou.- Pois eu conheço um lugar gostaria que já estivesse, é perda de tempo e dinheiro que ainda não esteja lá, mas ainda é tempo.- ele pôs um braço sobre os ombros da moça e foi conduzindo-a para a direção em que estava seguindo antes do esbarrão.

'- Ah, é muita gentileza do senhor, Capitão,- disse a palavra com entonação diferente. O pobre bêbado achava que era capitão, então deixaria ele ser feliz por um momento.- mas já tenho outro lugar em que também deveria estar há tempos. Então, adeus.- livrou-se do braço dele e deu meia volta, para encontrá-lo parado à sua frente.

'- Sabe, senhorita Tootles, se me acompanhasse até esse tal lugar, eu poderia mostrar o quanto valeria a pena ficar lá.- e lhe pegou pela cintura.

'- Seria realmente ótimo, pena que eu já tenha um compromisso importantíssimo e inadiável.- disse andando rápido e em círculos em volta dele.- Então somente posso desculpar-me e ir.

Quando ela se soltou de Sirius, esse já estava tão tonto por causa das voltas que seguiu, cambaleante, por seu caminho.

'- Então tá combinado, a gente se vê lá!- balbuciou apontando para outra direção.

'- Há, bêbados.- riu-se a jovem.- Pelo menos é fácil despistá-los. Você os deixa um pouco mais tontos e pluft!- bateu com uma mão na outra aberta, como algo caindo no chão.

Um pouco antes de cruzar a porta do "bar" foi conferir quanto ouro tinha exatamente.

Apalpou a cintura e o lugar onde amarrara o dinheiro.

Nada.

Ah, não! Teria o dinheiro caído por ai ou... espere um instante. Lembrou-se do homem colocando as mãos em sua cintura.

'- MALDITO BÊBADO MALUCO!- gritou para a noite, atraindo o olhar de alguns passantes.

Até tentou ir atrás dele, mas era tarde demais. Entrara naquele bordel com cinco moças acompanhando-o, e ali ela não poria os pés nem morta.

Sem saber o que fazer foi para o porto. Sentou-se no cais para descansar.

Chegara tão perto! Agora estava cansada, com sede, e seu estomago roncava de fome.

Olhou para a esquerda e viu a praia deserta o horizonte. Olhou para a direita e vários navios ancorados ao longe. Quando foi olhar para a faixa de areia viu um navio grande e bonito mais perto da terra do que deveria.

Bem, fizera isso antes, com o barco da Marinha. Não temia mais as leis de seu país. O pior que poderia acontecer com ela era não ter comida a bordo.

Era mesma coisa que fizera antes. Agora só não sabia quem era o dono do barco.

E a confusão estava armada.

--------------------


	3. A Pirate's

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**A NOITE **pareceu ter sido mais curta do que realmente foi. Tiago acordou ao nascer do sol, em cima de um monte de palha e com cheiro de perfume barato de mulher. Reconheceu o lugar como sendo a parte dos fundos do bordel local.

Logo que abriu os olhos sentiu a dor de cabeça forte, característica das noites bem aproveitadas.

Estava com as roupas amarrotadas e sujas. Nem lembrou do chapéu com que estava no dia anterior.

Só sabia que tinha que ir para seu navio, pois o combinado era que zarpariam quando o sol estivesse a pino, ou seja, mais ou menos meio dia.

Acontecia uma espécie de feira no local. Muito ouro, prata e pedras. Muito furto e lucro para o Capitão. Mesmo ainda sob um pouco do efeito da bebida conseguia ter as mãos leves e roubar fortunas em minutos. Não precisava de tática ou lucidez para fazê-lo. Era instintivo.

* * *

**A NOITE** foi longa para a moça. A porão do navio inglês não tinha luxo, mas comparado ao lugar em que estava, poderia ser considerado um cinco estrelas. Ta, quatro. 

Antes tinha tecidos apreendidos de piratas, especiarias e algumas peças raras compradas pelos marujos em mercados negros. Agora tinha... vários barris de pólvora e um pouco de palha espalhada, que ela juntara para tentar formar uma "cama". Não deu certo, claro.

Pela meia hora que dormiu ficou com tantas dores quanto da vez que caiu do cavalo.

Ainda sentia fome, ontem não conseguira achar nada para comer.

Já ia saindo do porão para dar outra busca quando ouviu passos.

Oh, não! Agora sim estava perdida. Não havia nenhum lugar para se esconder, nenhuma porta, ou vão. Eram só paredes e barris.

Já começava a pensar no que ia fazer quando viu as botas descendo os primeiros degraus.

* * *

**TIAGO **descia as escadas cantarolando uma música. Colocara suas novas aquisições dentro de um saco de pano e desceu para guardá-las. 

Porém, quando chegou lá achou algo que não deveria estar ali. Na verdade, havia uma moça ruiva, mais ou menos da idade dele parada com as mãos na cintura. Usava um vestido simples, e olhava com ar de superioridade.

'- Quem é você?- exigiu o capitão do Jolly Rockers.

'- Isso pergunto eu.- respondeu arrogantemente a jovem.

'- Sou Tiago...

'- Ah, deve ser um marujo sujo... Pelo menos cheira como um...- ela disse, inalando o cheiro que ele emanava.

'- Na verdade, não sou exatamente o que se possa chamar de marujo...

'- Ah, e ainda tem complexo de superioridade.

Pelo visto, a garota era bem respondona, mas ele não era de se esquentar. Veria qual era a dela.

'- Parece que disso você entende, certo?- ele olhou para a pode dela.- Mas não, eu não tenho _complexo_, como você chamou. Não sou um simples marujo.

'- Prove.- cruzou os braços.

'- Não é qualquer marujo que saberia disso.- falou tirando dois barris de onde estavam. Encaixou uma maçaneta em um buraco da parede e enfiou uma espécie de chave em um outro logo abaixo. Depois de uns dois minutos girando a chave – que, aliás, estava em um molho com cem iguais a ela – a porta fez um pequeno _Click_ e ele a puxou pela maçaneta.

Ela ficou de boca aberta com o que viu.

'- Cuidado, não olhe demais. Pra quem não está acostumado isso pode doer.

A salinha que se abriu ali estava com as paredes todas cobertas de coisas brilhantes.

'- Olhe.- o tal Tiago falou, colocando na frente do rosto dela um par de brincos de esmeralda.- Iguais aos seus olhos. Brilhantes e verdes.

'- Humpf.- ela gruniu.- Não sei pra que tantas riquezas.- disse baixo.

'- Oi?- ele quase tropeçou.

'- Pra que tanto dinheiro? Quer dizer, quanto disso você vai usar na sua vida inteira?

'- Bem, provavelmente umas quinze vezes isso.- ele disse pensativo.

'- Como?

'- Com banquetes, bebida e mulheres.- ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

'- Seu Capitão sabe como você gasta o dinheiro que ele ganha honestamente?

Ele riu gostosamente do "honestamente".

'- Claro que sabe. E o Capitão sabe que tem uma mulher em seu depósito de pólvora?- queria ver ela sair dessa.

'- Mas é claro que sim. Eu sou amiga de muitos anos do Capitão desse navio aqui.- ela também não sabia muito bem porque falara aquilo. Estava com medo de aquele marujo estranho e malcheiroso expulsá-la, então melhor deixá-lo sob sua influência.

'- Mesmo?- ele se espantou. Continuava com o riso no rosto.- Parece que ele não gosta muito de você, sabia? Te fazer dormir na palha, nesse chão frio, sem cobertores...

'- Isso foi por motivo de força maior.- ela rebateu tentando soar convincente.

'- Sei. Provavelmente você não o encontrou aqui ontem, certo?

'- Exatamente.- ela aproveitou.- Então eu preferi dormir aqui a acordar os marujos.- olhou-o de cima a baixo.- Mas pelo jeito eu nem iria incomodar, né? Parece que a noitada foi boa.

'- De fato, foi...- ele saiu de seu esconderijo e colocou os barris no lugar onde estavam.- Mas venha, eu te levo ao Capitão.

'- NÂO!- ele a olhou estranhando.- É melhor eu esperar aqui mesmo, quando ele chegar irá me procurar.

'- Não! Eu insisto. Na cabine do Capitão há comida e bebida para duas pessoas.

Se havia um argumento que a convenceria, era esse.

* * *

**O RAPAZ **a fez seguí-lo por escadas e mais escadas pelo lado de dentro do casco do navio. Chegaram ao convés e entraram por uma parta com as escritas: "Jolly Rockers - Capitão". 

Parecia apenas uma pequena sala, com uma cortina no lugar da parede do fundo. Mas então, essa foi aberta, revelando um interior ricamente adornado com os mais exóticos objetos de ouro.

Havia uma mesa, como uma mesa de trabalho, onde se viam muitos mapas, dois compassos e cinco bússolas de diferentes tamanhos e materiais. Havia também um quadro coberto por um pano vermelho. Bem diferente dos navios da marinha. Ainda bem.

'- Por que você não se senta, Sra... Ah, olhe só, você não me disse seu nome!

'- É Tootles. Senhorita. Tootles.- ela sorriu.- E você não me disse seu nome todo...- certamente ele não era só um marujo, ou não teria coragem de entrar na sala do capitão assim. Deveria ser o primeiro imediato. E isso queria dizer que ela deveria ser simpática e tentar arrancar algo útil dele.

'- Chame só de Tiago.

Ele saiu, voltando rápido com muitos pratos e uma garrafa.

'- Isso é...?- Lílian ia perguntar qual era o conteúdo da garrafa.

'- Rum, desculpe. Sabe como são os piratas. Se não tivessem que comer gastariam todo o ouro em rum.

'- Ah, claro.- Lílian não ouvira uma palavra depois do primeiro "rum". Estava ocupada demais salivando.

'- Se a senhorita me permite, tenho que me ausentar um momento. Importa-se de comer sozinha?

'- Não mesmo!- disse olhando para todo aquele banquete. Só pra ela.

Acabou com tudo no que pareceu ser dez minutos.

Então o tal do Tiago entrou de novo. Mas Lílian só ouviu o barulho da porta.

'- Certo, Senhorita Tootles, agora vamos conversar como se deve.

Ela apenas olhou para cima. Ele sentou-se de frente pra ela, pondo os pés em cima da mesa. Agora estava muito bem vestido e tinha um chapéu particularmente grande.

Uma chave dourada reluzia, enrolada com um fio em seu pulso. Ele puxou o pano vermelho que cobria o enorme retrato.

Lílian quando viu o que viu deixou sua taça de prata cair no chão, com um barulho estrondoso.

E começou a sentir-se mareada.

* * *

Oie! Ah, vai, gente, dois dias só de atraso não é nada. 

Gente, preciso de ajuda. Quem souber alguma coisa, QUALQUER coisa, sobre vocabulário de navio (tipo, o que é Bonbordo, Estibordo, aquele negócio que os capitães "dirigem", etc) ME AJUDEM, porque eu não sei nada. E pra ficar mais caracterizada a história tem que ter umas coisas dessas.

REVIEWS QUE EU AMO:

- JhU Radcliffe: oie! ai, desculpa mesmo por não ir ler a sua fic, é que eu estou realmente atolada de coisas a fazer. Sabe como é semana de volta às aulas, os professores ficam animadinhos demais! Obrigada pela review. Beijos!

- jehssik: aah, vai, o filme é muito bom! tão bom quanto o final é ruim. vou tentar atualizar toda semana, apesar de que agora no segundo semestre vai ficar difícil. Mas vou fazer meu máximo! Beijos!

- Paty Evans: ai, fofa, brigada mesmo! desculpe a demora pra atualizar! Beijos!

- ArthurCadarn: brigada! Vou escrever tanto quanto eu puder e meu horário deixar! Beijos!

- Julinha Potter: Brigada, espero que a fic fique boa mesmo, e que voces gostem! Beijos!

- DarkAnge: sério que voce já viu? me fala o nome que eu vou ler depois que acabar de escrever essa aqui. Espero que goste desse capitulo! Beijos!

- .Missy.-.Goldy.: quando estão bêbados todos parecem Jack Sparrow hahahah. Até que esse capitulo veio rapido né? vou tentar por o proximo sabado ou domingo! Beijos!

- LULIX: confusão confusão mesmo só vai ter no próximo capítulo, sorry. Mas vou tentar fazer uma das grandes, pode deixar. Beijos!

- Marina Barrocas Grint: hahaha parece que temos interesses em comum! Piratas do Caribe e T/L! Vou tentar ser rápida daqui em diante! Beijos!


	4. Life

**Capítulo 3**

**LÍLIAN** sentiu que a grande quantidade de comida que acabara de ingerir ia voltar. E voltar rápido.

Atrás do tal Tiago havia um retrato a óleo dele mesmo em tamanho natural. Mas não foi só por isso que a moça começou a se sentir mareada.

O navio começara a se mover.

'- Parece surpresa, Senhorita Tootles. Pensei ter ouvido que conhecia o Capitão.- o homem comentou divertido.

Não dava mais para fingir.

'- Tudo bem, Senhor Tiago. Eu não conhecia o Capitão mesmo.- ela respondeu cruzando os braços e fazendo sua expressão mais autoritária possível (que sabia ser a mais charmosa também).- O que vai fazer comigo? Me jogar ao mar?- por dentro ela tremia. Com aquele sarcasmo todo era até capaz de o rapaz fazê-la pular de fato.

Mas ele só deu uma risada.

'- Sabe, Senhorita, foram poucos os homens que já se atreveram a falar assim comigo. Você é a primeira mulher. Por acaso sabe quem eu sou?- perguntou arrogantemente.

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo. Estudava cada movimento dele, temendo que se levantasse e a arrastasse até a prancha.

'- Não, não sei. Mas parece que o senhor se julga muito famoso, certo?- respondeu desdenhosamente.

Ele sorriu. Para a primeira mulher que ousava se dirigir assim a ele, ela estava pegando pesado.

'- Tiago Potter. Não reconhece o nome?

Ela ficou em silêncio. Claro que conhecia.

'- Não reconheço nada.- mas não ia deixar que ele soubesse. Quanto menos ele conhecesse sobre ela, melhor. Ainda mais sendo quem era.

'- Entendo.- ele pareceu profundamente desapontado.- Parece que a senhorita não é muito envolvida com a política da Inglaterra certo?

Ô, ele não sabia o quanto ela era.

'- Evito me envolver com porcos.- ela disse, com nada mais que nojo na voz.

Tiago sorriu autenticamente pela primeira vez na noite.

'- Parece que temos algo em comum, afinal.

Lílian se deixou admirar o homem à sua frente. Ficava ainda mais bonito sorrindo. De um jeito meio perigoso. Sorriu imaginando a cara da sua família se a visse ali. Depois riu do que ela mesma estava imaginando.

'- O que é tão engraçado, Srta Tootles?

'- Nada.- ela respondeu rápido, pega de surpresa.

'- Então... A Srta pretende me contar como veio parar aqui?

'- Ah...- na verdade, ela não pretendia.- Por que _você_ não me conta a sua história?

'- Não se preocupe em saber agora. Você ainda vai ouvir por aí. Além disso, eu não sou o melhor contador.- ela só ficou encarando-o sem expressão.- A Srta vai pelo menos me dizer o nome?

'- Pode me chamar de Lily.- ela disse sem pensar muito.

'- Lily. O que você sabe fazer num navio?

'- Ahn... Pilotar.

'- É. Pena que já temos um Capitão para isso.- ele levantou uma mão, como se respondesse uma chamada.- Alguma coisa mais?

'- Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa num navio.- respondeu, com sua arrogância peculiar.

'- Mas suponho que não queria lavar o convés.

'- Espere um minuto.- ela disse, indignada.- O Sr quer que eu _trabalhe_ aqui?

'- Até deixarmos a Srta na próxima cidade em que ancorarmos, sim.- o Capitão respondeu, calmamente.

'- Como assim "até me deixarem na próxima cidade"?- perguntou com uma ponta de desespero na voz.

'- A Srta não pretende se juntar à tripulação pra sempre.- foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Lílian se calou. Não sabia o que pretendia.

Percebendo a confusão da moça, Tiago se adiantou.

'- Olha, _Lily_,- disse o nome com um pouco de esforço.- não estou te expulsando do navio. Não agora. Mas não posso começar a receber pessoas aqui sem nenhum serviço em troca.

'- Eu entendo.- Lily engoliu o próprio orgulho e pensou. Não estava mais em casa, não tinha mais gente fazendo tudo para ela. Teria que começar a se virar agora. Mas era isso que tinha escolhido, então sorriu.- Então, Capitão, vamos ver o que tem para mim.

--------------------------------

**LÍLIAN** quase se arrependeu do que disse ao ver aonde foi levada. A cozinha do navio – se é que se podia chamar aquilo de cozinha – era num local abaixo da linha do mar, o que dava um ar ainda mais enjoativo.

'- A gente costuma comer o que o Ernie fizer.- Tiago mostrou um homem de aparência cadavérica mexendo um líquido estranho dentro de um caldeirão enorme.- Ele é metade do tempo cozinheiro e metade do tempo marujo.- ele baixou a voz para continuar.- Uma vez ele perdeu metade de um dedo, mas a gente nunca descobriu em que prato foi parar.

Depois de se segurar por um momento para não vomitar, Lily voltou a falar.

'- Cozinheira, então.- forçou um sorriso, tentando animar mais a si mesma.

'- Não acho que ele vá ficar muito chateado. A maioria dos homens evita comer o Cozido.

'- Acho que eu entendo eles.- ela disse, chegando mais perto e vendo a cor verde musgo e a textura fina do caldo que estava sendo mexido.

'- Espero que você tenha mais sorte. Pode começar amanhã.

Ela forçou mais uma vez um sorriso. Evitou pensar no que iria comer hoje.

'- Quer conhecer o resto do Navio ou você já andou se esgueirando por aí antes de me encontrar?- ele perguntou, guiando-a para cima pelas escadas estreitas.

Lily corou. Sua parte que ainda abrigava "a moral e os bons costumes" se sentiu envergonhada por ter invadido uma propriedade alheia. Foi a parte livre e selvagem que conseguiu responder à pergunta.

'- Eu estava tentando dormir antes de desvendar os mistérios desse seu navio.- ela mentiu, divertida.

'- E posso perguntar o que deixou a Srta tão exausta?- ele questionou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

'- Fugir de casa por um dos navios da Marinha pode ser bem exaustivo.- a moça respondeu rindo um pouco, sem perceber que estava dando informações demais.

O Capitão parou de andar e se virou, fazendo-a bater contra seu peito.

'- A Srta está dizendo que viajou da Inglaterra até aqui num barco _da Marinha_?- o rapaz perguntou exasperado.

Como sempre, Lílian teve que pensar rápido.

'- É.- respondeu dando de ombros, como se fosse algo tão ridiculamente fácil quanto navegar num dia de céu limpo. Mas sabia que não era.

Lílian passou pelo Capitão e chegou ao patamar de escadas.

Tiago saiu do transe e sorriu, seguindo-a e pensando que talvez não fosse tão má idéia ter aquela ruivinha mandona por perto.

-----------------------------

**LÍLIAN** descobriu no dia seguinte que não era a única mulher naquele estranho navio em que fora parar.

Dodger, uma moça loira de pele queimada pelo sol, tinha mais ou menos sua idade e trabalhava no navio desde criança.

'- Tiago me trouxe junto com ele.- disse ela enquanto tentava hastear as velas, com trajeitos masculinizados.- Nós dois chegamos nesse navio com nove anos. Nos escondemos lá embaixo achando que ninguém ia perceber.- ela riu um pouco, quase deixando escapar a corda que puxava. Lily se apressou a ajudá-la.- Pra nossa sorte ele era um bom homem, o velho Struges. Nos acolheu e nos fez parte da tripulação. Gostou tanto de Tiago que o fez Capitão pouco antes de uma bola de canhão explodir sua cabeça.- agora foi Lily quem quase deixou a corda escapar.

Dodger segurou a corda bem a tempo e a enrolou em um mastro. Alguns homens que lavavam o convés olharam a ruiva desaprovadoramente e soltaram muxoxos.

Vendo a cara de desconforto da nova companheira, Dodger disse:

'- Vem me ajudar com a pesca, Lily.- chamou, como desculpa para ir a um canto do navio onde não havia ninguém.

'- Não liga pros olhares.- continuou, jogando uma rede de pesca ao mar.- Nem pros deboches, quando vierem. Esses caras acharam a vida inteira que mulheres trazem má sorte pros navios! Eles só precisam se acostumar.

A ruiva deu um sorriso fraco.

'- Dodger, você disse que o Tiago te trouxe quando tinham nove anos... Como vocês chegaram aqui? Por que vieram? Do que estavam fugindo?

'- Você é bem perguntadora pra uma madame, não é?- Dodger olhou para as roupas dela, que apesar de sujas e rasgadas ainda ostentavam muito luxo. Lily não pôde deixar de reparar na postura hostil que a loira tomou quando interrogada sobre seu passado.- Nós não gostamos de falar disso. Você deve conhecer a história. A versão inglesa, pelo menos. Você é da Inglaterra também, certo?

'- Também.

'- A nossa gente não gosta de contar a própria história. A gente prefere que alguém fale de nós. Um dia você vai ouvir a história do Capitão Potter, e é só lembrar que tudo o que ele fez, eu estava junto.- ela terminou, piscando.

--------------------------------

**MAS **Lily não descobriu nos próximos dias, nem semanas o mistério que envolvia a distinta personalidade de Tiago Potter. Parecia haver um pacto de silêncio entre a tripulação, porque sempre que ela tentava sondar os acontecimentos da vida do homem, os marujos riam e diziam que ela iria "ouvir por aí".

Sim, os homens do navio já estavam mais amigáveis, assim como Dodger disse que estariam. Principalmente depois da primeira refeição preparada por ela: um peixe frito como eles nunca haviam comido na vida.

No momento, Lily servia o almoço embaixo de um céu límpido, recebendo olhares apaixonados dos marujos a cada colherada de Ensopado de Frutos do Mar que depositava nas tigelas que eles lhe estendiam.

'- Muito obrigada, Dona Lily.- eles tiravam os chapéus e falavam.

De longe, o Capitão observava a cena, hábito que desenvolvera nas últimas três semanas. Se tinha algo que o alegrava, era ver seus homens alegres. Afinal, o que é um capitão para uma tripulação, se não o que um pai é para os filhos? E se o pai é—

'- Capitão?

Ele foi arrancado de suas divagações pela voz da moça, que balançava uma mão na frente de seu rosto.

'- Senhorita Tootles.- ele se assustou, e a ela também. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com o sobrenome inventado.- Já não disse para me chamar de Tiago?

'- E eu já não disse para me chamar de Lily?- ela sorriu, deixando-o hipnotizado por um momento com a brancura de seus dentes.- Eu já servi todos os marujos.

'- Ah.- ele disse.- Certo, vamos.

Então, como todos os dias, ela o seguiu para dentro do escritório.

'- O que vai ser hoje?- ela perguntou, tirando algumas panelas da "Copa Capitanial", sob o olhar do próprio.

'- O que der pra ser. A comida está acabando.- ele disse devagar.- Logo teremos que aportar.

'- Aportar?- ela perguntou, nervosa.- Estamos no meio do mar, tem peixe pra todos os lados.- ela sabia que quando chegassem em terra firme, ela já era.

'- Não pegamos nada nos últimos dias. Não tem peixes nessas águas. - ele respondeu, sentado displicentemente em uma cadeira, analisando os movimentos da mulher.

Ela sabia que não deveria se mostrar nervosa. Se ele soubesse que tudo o que ela tinha era aquele navio, que não tinha para onde ir nem sabia o que fazer uma vez que dali saísse... Tiago Potter poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Já tinha ouvido sua fama de cruel entre os marinheiros ingleses, embora não tivesse presenciado um ato de crueldade sequer nas três semanas em que ficou abrigada por ele.

'- Bem, se não há peixes precisamos realmente aportar.- respondeu depositando os finos ingredientes que encontrava no armário privativo do Capitão na panela.

Tiago Potter sorriu e levantou.

'- Foi ótimo te ter aqui esse tempo, Lily. Se precisar de mim, estarei fazendo contas no meu escritório.- e saiu.

Lily soltou a respiração que vinha prendendo e acendeu o fogo com um brilho diferente no olhar.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

-----------------------------

**NO MESMO** dia, depois do almoço, todos desempenhavam suas funções tranqüilamente, quando um outro navio foi avistado e se aproximou rapidamente.

Logo, logo bolas de canhão começaram a atingir a água em volta do Jolly Rockers, com estranhos panos manchados amarrados a elas.

O barulho e a agitação no convés trouxe o Capitão para fora.

'- Marujo! Estão atacando o navio, faça alguma coisa!- disse afobado ao homem que estava mais perto dele.

'- Não, capitão Potter, é só essa embarcação aqui ao lado.

'- O Black Marmeid está nos atacando?- perguntou abismado.- A nós?

'- Não, senhor, capitão. Está apenas mandando mensagens amarradas em bolas de canhão...

'- Eu sabia que eu devia ter ensinado Sirius a mandar sinais de fumaça...

'- Devo preparar a tripulação para receber o Sr. Black, Capitão?

'- Não será necessário, marujo. Esse cão que vá ao meu escritório.

Uma nova bola de canhão veio zunindo, quase acertando o navio dessa vez.

Tiago levantou os braços, os abrindo e fechando:

'- Já vi, idiota! Pode parar de me atacar!- gritou.- Pode vir pra cá!

Ninguém nunca soube como, mas o Capitão do outro navio pareceu entender perfeitamente a mensagem.

Onde estava nossa heroína ruivinha nessa hora? Começando a preparar o jantar, dois andares abaixo.

-----------------------------

**NO ESCRITÓRIO** do Capitão...

'- Então, Tiago...- Sirius andava pelo aposento com o referido rapaz o encarando desde atrás da mesa, os pés apoiados nessa.- Ouço por aí que você anda abrigando certas... _pessoas_.

'- É, isso se chama tripulação.- Potter respondeu divertido, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.- Você também tem uma, por acaso, que no momento está imaginando se seu Capitão está ficando maluco.

Sirius bateu as mãos espalmadas na mesa, assustando ligeiramente o outro.

'- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer!- disse com um olhar sério.- Tem uma **mulher** aqui. Você perdeu a cabeça? Esta querendo atrair o azar? Ou será que só—

Sirius Black foi impedido de continuar pelo barulho da porta se escancarando e o som da voz de uma mulher.

'- Potter, assim não dá mais! O Scrogs tem que aprender a controlar ou a bebida ou o estômago sensível! Eu não vou mais limpar o vômito dele dos caldeirões, e todos vão comer "Ensopado Surpresa" no jantar.- ela entrou falando rápido, fazendo Sirius se contorcer.- Ah, desculpe, não sabia que estava em uma reunião, mas essa situação tem que acabar, e como Capitão desse navio, eu acho que você podia pelo menos—

'- É ela, não é?- Sirius perguntou na direção do amigo, os dentes cerrados. Se virou para encará-la.

Os olhares de reconhecimento se cruzaram.

'- Eu te conheço de algum lugar?- falaram juntos.

A mulher adquiriu uma expressão de nojo, enquanto o homem mantinha a mesma de antes.

'- Você!- ela gritou, com a voz aguda.

'- Desculpem a interrupção...- Tiago se pronunciou, tirando os pés da mesa, incomodado com a inteiração entre os outros.- Mas vocês se conhecem?

'- Esse idiota - Lily apontou para Sirius.- roubou o meu dinheiro naquela noite em que eu me esgueirei, digo, na noite em que eu cheguei aqui.

'- Ahhh.- Sirius pareceu reconhecê-la então.- A senhorita trabalha naquele bordel em –

'- Não trabalho em bordel nenhum! Você estava bêbado naquele dia e roubou o meu dinheiro! Eu fiquei sem ter o que comer e vim parar aqui!

'- Espera aí!- o homem fez uma cara desconfiada e tirou algo do bolso. Um saco de moedas.- Isso era seu?

'- Claro que era! Me dá isso!- ela tentou pegar da mão dele, mas era tarde demais. Sirius havia espalhado o conteúdo do saco em cima da mesa do Capitão. Este, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos para as moedas.

'- Srta. Tootles.- ele disse devagar.- A Srta. roubou isso?- perguntou calmamente.

Ela demorou um pouco para responder. Parecia estar lutando contra o próprio orgulho.

'- Roubei! Tá bom? Roubei, mas eu estava fugindo, eu estava desesperada, nunca faria uma coisa dessas se não fosse muito necessário—

'- Não precisa se desculpar por roubar, você está entre piratas, mulher!- Sirius se exaltou.- É só dizer pra nós como fez isso. Como roubou a Marinha Inglesa?- ele continuou, sério.

Nesse momento, a ruiva percebeu que tinha posse de uma informação valiosa. Cruzou os braços e respondeu, com ar divertido.

'- Digam-me vocês, não são piratas?

Os dois se olharam, mas foi Tiago quem falou.

'- Srta. Tootles. Lily,- tentou, com a voz amável.- da primeira vez que conseguimos pôr as mãos em um cofre da Marinha demoramos meses pra descobrir que o único jeito de abri-lo era explodindo. E a Srta com certeza não tinha um explosivo em baixo das saias quando pegou esse dinheiro.

Ela processou a informação e decidiu continuar com o joguinho que tinha começado.

'- Não.- ela sorriu.- Eu não tinha nenhum explosivo.

E saiu do escritório, deixando os dois com seus pensamentos. Nem se lembrou de reclamar mais sobre o vômito de Scrogs nos caldeirões.

Naquela noite, a tripulação comeu "Ensopado Surpresa".

----------------------------------------

**HAVIA** anoitecido fazia tempo quando o Capitão deixou seu escritório.

Apesar de todos dormirem, ele sabia que encontraria quem procurava, na popa do navio, olhando para a água.

'- Ainda não se acostumou com a vida em alto mar, Lily?- disse, parando ao lado dela.

A moça se assustou com a nova companhia, mas logo se recompôs.

'- Não tenho conseguido dormir.- ela disse, olhando para ele com um sorriso fraco.- Muitas preocupações.

Ele encostou-se ao parapeito e observou as ondas sendo feitas pelo navio.

'- Uma mulher que sabe como se esconder num barquinho inglês e ainda roubar-lhe o cofre não deveria se preocupar.

Ela riu fracamente.

'- Ah, se todos os meus problemas fossem esses...

'- Para os outros problemas você tem a beleza. E a audácia.- ele riu para ela, olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela olhou de volta.

'- Obrigada. Eu acho.

Fez-se silêncio por um momento, quando só podia-se ouvir o barulho do mar.

'- Quer compartilhar o que te aflige com esse Capitão?

'- Talvez, se o senhor me contar sua história de vida, eu pense no caso.- ela disse, descontraindo o tom da conversa.

'- A Srta não desiste, certo?- ele disse, se aproximando dela, que não se afastou.

'- Devo ter sido muito mimada quando criança, porque não desisto de nada que eu quero. Principalmente quando desperta minha curiosidade.- ela disse, encostando seu corpo no dele.

A partir daquele momento, ela não sabia mais se estava seguindo seu plano ou sua própria vontade, o fato é que ela tomou a iniciativa e o beijou.

---------------------------

Oi, gente!! Quanto tempo né? Venho trabalhando nesse capítulo há bastante tempo, então me avisem se alguma coisa ficou sem sentido, já que eu não escrevi ele continuamente.

A partir do próximo capítulo eu respondo as reviews individualmente, mas hoje vai ter que ser no geral:

Obrigada do fundo do coração: Marina Barrocas, Julinha Potter, Carolmolly, Flavinha Greeneye, Lulu Star, Cecelitxa E. Black (obrigada pelo vocabulário!), Dudinka, jehssik, DarkyAnge, Lady Delmas, Gabriela Black, JhU Radcliffe, k3nsh1n1589, RÊ, Cl.V, J. Hillstone e Diana P. Black.

Continuem comentando, amores !


End file.
